With the improvement of living standards, people demand commodities which are more hygienic with higher quality and performance, and application hygiene is important especially for kitchen utensils.
Existing spice containers generally comprise a bottle body for containing a spice and a bottle cap covered on the mouth of the bottle body. In use, the bottle cap is opened to pour out the spice contained in the bottle body. After use, the bottle cap is covered on the mouth of the bottle body again. When the bottle cap of such existing spice containers is opened or covered by hands, foods carried are easy to fall into the bottle body from the mouth of thereof, which not only contaminates the material in the bottle, but also shortens the storage life of the spice which will be expired and deteriorated too early due to various mixed substances. At the same time, structures of such spice containers are very inconvenient to use, and the spice in the bottle body can be hardly poured out skillfully especially when a spice container is used by one hand while the other hand is performing another cooking action.
In order to arrange kitchen utensils orderly, more and more spice containers are manufactured and used in a matched manner currently. These matched spice containers generally comprise a plurality of container bottles and a tray enabling to arrange these container bottles orderly. However, existing trays, which only functions to accommodate the container bottles, lack functional characteristics.